Life's a blast when you live it fast
by Scouseforlife
Summary: There's more than just the Piston Cup in the world of cars. Follow Trey, a young nissan into his first year in GP2 (Equivalent to F2 in human world but with fenders) and his quest to become a GP1 racer alongside his idol Lewis Hamilton.


**Any names that are recognisable from real life businesses or are characters from the disney franchise Cars are the properties of their respective owners. This goes for all real life people who are involved in this story. I am not claiming any ownership over any properties in this story except for my Ocs ( e.g Trey Francis)**

* * *

**CIRCUIT DE BARCELONA - Training camp - 25th FEBRUARY**

The lovely spanish afternoon was disturbed by the sound of several racers pushing putting themselves to the test. The track was well known across the world as it played host to the F1 and GP1 spanish grand prix. Unlike many other racetracks, this specific circuit was surrounded by trees and grass. It didn't have crowds of tall buildings circling the asphalt or massive stands plaguing every turn. It liked to keep racers quite secluded. Of course the media would always find a way to poke their front bumpers between the trees. Especially when pre-season testing would begin for F1 and GP1 teams. Instead, it was a GP2 trainng camp that occupied the track, specifically Prema racing

The Prema racing team had found comfort from the sun in the pits. Naturally, it was scorching in Spain. It was a shame that many other countries didn't have as lovely weather as Spain. Oh well, we can't have everything.

Down in the pits, Guillame Capietto watched as the numbers on the screens began to pop up. "Antoine, Mattia. Their lap times are slacking," said Capietto.

Antoine, one of the two race engineers (of whom were both forklifts), turned round to face the red and white venturi. "It's really hot out there. They've been racing for about 90 laps in the scorching weather."

"Absurdité (Nonsense). Many tracks in GP1 go to 70 laps and the racers never tire out."

"But they're not GP1 a-racers, are they?" interrupted Mattia, his italian accent showing. Capietto considered what his engineers had just said before replying.

"The best racers always push on even if they're tired. Remember Jenson Button in canada 2011. Spectaculaire."

Now it was time for the engineers to be unhappy. Every team owner wanted their racers to be the fittest and the best on the grid. Of course not all owners wanted immediate results, but Guillame believed that any racer can win if they put the work in wether it was in Monaco or in Italy. However, the most demanding can often be the most succesful.

Antoine adjusted his mic. "Trey, this isn't a holiday. This is pre-season testing. We need to see consistency out there. Accélérer le rythme (pick up the pace)."

Mattia delivered the same message on the other headset.

* * *

The track itself was shining in the glorious spanish sun. The asphalt became sausages, sizzling in the heat. Unfortunately, it meant that any cars on the track would feel like they were in an oven.

The GP2 racers were being put to the test on a racetrack for the first time this season. A certain Nissan GTR was planning to go round the circuit at a quicker pace in attempt to push himself up the laptime leaderboard. It was only then that he recieved a message on the radio. "Trey, this isn't a holiday. This is pre-season testing. We need to see consistency out there."

_Yeah _Trey thought _because I was definitely gonna pull over for a car wash and a nice drink of oil._ He became slightly annoyed at his engineer, which wasn't helped by the extreme heat. He went into turn 5 a bit too fast and was surprised when he oversteered into the gravel. Trey winced slightly as he felt the gravel brush against his undercarriage.

"No time to sun bathe, you don't want to end up even redder," joked another car as he sped by. Trey watched on as his team made his way round turn 6 and up to 7 and 8.

"Schumacher," Trey murmured. He'd joined Prema after impressing their GP3 team and so he'd snapped up the oppurtunity to move up. This meant that he'd be working with the son of a GP1 legend.

After getting back on track, he soon caught up to Mick. The young Schumacher appeared to be on a cool down lap, until the young Francis pulled along side him. "What do we have here. Didn't Mattia tell you that we're not here to take in the spanish sun." Mick looked to his right.

"I can actually deliver quick lap times in the sun, unlike you."

"Is this you challenging me to a race?" smirked Trey, knowing full well that it would be hard for Mick to keep up having just put in another quick lap.

"Yep," and with that Mick sped off into the distance. Trey coughed as he felt dust fly up into his face. He quickly accelerated in an attempt to catch up to him. As they sped down the start finish straight. Trey settled into the slipstream and pulled to the inside. They both raced down the hill side-by-side. Both knew one would have to yield in order to avoid extending the track limits. Mick decided to yield. Trey smiled to himself as he braked late and thus pulled ahead. Unfortunately, he'd hit the brakes a bit too hard and felt his tires lock up. Mick felt a nasty bump from Trey and proceeded to go straight off the track. Trey sped away victorious but his mood was quickly dampened by the next radio message.

"That's enough fun you two. Box this lap."

_Oh_ _great _Trey thought _I've screwed up, haven't I?_

* * *

"You screwed up," Antoine said with a stern look on his face. Mick snickered quietly. "I was referring to both of you Michael." Mick was quick to shut his mouth.

Antoine rolled toward Mick and began to examine his left fender. His headlight was cracked and a racing sticker plus paint had been torn off. His facial expression told a story of a close call and exhaustion. "Now how did this happen ?" Antoine asked, examining

"It was when I was forced off the track by Trey. I slid off into the gravel and grazed the wall," Mick began, panting in between words.

"So if a car locks up it's automatically 'forcing' someone off the track, is it?" Trey butted in, feeling his chasis increase in temprature at a worrying rate.

"What would you call it then?" Mick snapped.

"Silence!" Antoine exclaimed. The two race cars quietened. "You know you weren't meant to be racing out there today. You both know the risks of racing and how easily things can go wrong. Testing is only a week away and we need you two both need to be fully fit and healthy."

"About being full healthy..." Trey managed to say before he began throwing up.

"Mon Dieu. Aller chercher le liquide de refroidissement, rapidement! (Fetch the coolant, Quickly!)" Ordered Antoine as he back Michael away.

The pitties grabbed a water hose as a few others went to fetch the team doctor. Antoine frowned as he watched the water from the hose evaporate as soon as it hit the nissan's boiling hot body. Dr Mendez was rushed into the pits with a can of coolant. He pushed it toward Trey but he was unable to drink because he was retching. In fact, he was taking one breath and then throwing up. The nausea was rolling through Trey's tank but he had little to empty. This alarmed Dr Mendez.

Turning toward Capietto (Who'd been watching from the garage entrance) and said, " This cannot go on. You got to call off training for the rest of today. There is no way that Trey can continue and by the looks of him neither can Michael."

"But if they can't race here now then when they come back here during the season they..."

"No! Trey lives in London. Wet and cold London where it's sunny for 3 weeks every year."

"Chris.."

"It's pure heat for 2 weeks. Maybe he's experienced it whilst on holiday but not whilst training. Mick is also exhausted and he's much fitter than Trey."

Capietto yielded with a sigh. "That's training called off for today. Go find yourselves some coolant and some shade. Dr Mendez, make sure my racers recieve treatment."

Trey could here words but he couldn't make out the conversation. A pitty was trying to force a drink into his mouth but Trey felt like he was going to wretch so he refused. He hadn't been thirsty and still wasn't but in his current state he needed it.

"Drink," Dr Mendez said in a stern tone. Trey gave in and began to sip the coolant.

Capietto began to wonder what the team were going to do tomorrow if Trey wasn't fit enough to train. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Antoine, do we have the supplies for our racing liveries," Capietto questioned.

"Oui, but you said we'd apply them the day before our flight to Bahrain for GP2 testing," said Antoine.

"Well with one of our racer's incapacitated, we might as well apply them in the morning."

Antoine wondered what Mick and Trey would look like with their official liveries instead of their nissan red and BMW white. Trey Threw up one more time as Antoine looked on. _It'll be good to see them both looking different compared to this _he thought and applied a napkin to Trey's mouth.


End file.
